rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Blake and Adam vs. Spider Droid
"Blake and Adam vs. Spider Droid" is a battle that occurred on the Black Cargo Train in the "Black" Trailer, where Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus engage a Spider Droid. Preceding Events After destroying a group of Atlesian Knight-130s on the Black Cargo Train, Blake and Adam jump into a train car filled with crates of Schnee Dust Company Dust. Adam tells Blake to move to the next car while he sets the charges, which prompts her to express concern about the danger to the lives of the crew members working on board the train. After Adam shrugs off Blake's concern, a Spider Droid drops from the ceiling of the car and engages them before their conversation can continue. The Fight The Spider Droid swiftly attacks, using its quartet of cannons to shoot at Adam, who either deflects or dodges every shot, using Wilt and Blush. Blake then lunges forward, launching her own attack, only to be head-butted by the massive robot. As the Spider Droid advances upon her, Adam suddenly unleashes a flurry of blows, each only momentarily stunning his enemy. When he finishes his attack, he takes a moment to glance over his shoulder at Blake. The Droid then kicks Adam away, distracts him with a barrage of cannon fire before moving to crush Blake beneath one of its massive feet. However, Adam quickly moves in, grabbing Blake and fleeing to the other end of the car. After he sets her down, the Droid quickly combines its cannons to unleash a massive energy barrage, which sends the duo crashing through a metal bulkhead, and out onto a flatbed car. As the Droid begins to close the gap between the two, Adam tells Blake to buy him some time. As Blake rushes the Spider, it continuously launches barrages of energy at her, which she swiftly dodges. She then uses Gambol Shroud to divert one cannon, while embedding the blade into the thick armor, allowing her to launch herself far into the air, before swiftly coming back down with two furious slashes from her weapon. She then equips both the sheath and katana form of Gambol before attacking two leg joints and the head in rapid succession, forcing the Spider Droid to stumble. This gives Blake an opportunity to slam her katana into and through the base of the Droid's skull and rapidly open fire, causing no effects other than slight disorientation. As Blake regroups with Adam, the Droid combines its cannons again. Adam screams at Blake to move, just in time for the barrage to be launched at Adam, who absorbs all of the energy fired at him using his weapon's blade. Adam laughs as his body's red colorings glow intensely. The Droid leaps at Adam, and when it comes mere inches from impact, Adam unleashes all of his energy in one blow, causing the Spider to slowly recoil and disintegrate. Image Gallery Spider Droid Pro Pic.png|The Spider Droid faces Adam and Blake. 1003 Black Trailer 6212.png|The Spider Droid shoots against Blake and Adam. 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|Adam asks Blake to buy him time. BlakeMoon.png|Blake prepares to attack the Spider Droid from above. Blake big robot.png|Blake shooting the Spider Droid at point blank at the joint of the head with the body. Adam absorption.png|Adam absorbs the energy blast from the Spider Droid's cannons using Wilt. Adam 3.png|Adam gives the Spider Droid the final blow to disintegrate it. BlackTrailerSC4.png|The Spider Droid defeated. Category:Battle Pages